RubberSoul
Title: The Tale Of RubberSoul Other Titles: Eversince The World Began Release Date: October 22, 2015 Genres: Action, Adventure, Drama, Thriller, Mystery, War, Based On A True Story Director: RollingStoned Producer: Claude Status: Released Critic Reviews One of the best movies i've watched since 1965. '' -Mick Jagger ''This has to be my number 1 favourite film of all time. -Quintin Tarantino 10/10 -IMDB The most retarded thrilling experience i've had all my life. It was a blast! -Tim Burton Welcome Sit back, relax, grab a snack, and enjoy the Tale of RubberSoul. Chapter I - The Beginning Once upon a time, there lived a young man, named RubberSoul. He wasn't the smartest, nor the strongest of the bunch. People tried to put him down, just because he got around. He was always teased and mocked. But he was very forgiving, and he just let it be. He knew that if he just stayed pure, and if he just worked hard, everything would just come together. RubberSoul got kicked out of his house. He never went to College, and he never even finished High School. He was now homeless. Eventually, RubberSoul got a job in a metal factory. He really loved his silver hammer. ''While working in the factory, he made new friends. Such as ''Jude, Eleanor Rigby, Baba, Riley, Robert, Horace, and Father Mackenzie. '' Whenever RubberSoul felt down, his friends would go and comfort him and make him feel better. They'd go in a circle and play some lovely tunes. But his closest friend was Maxwell. The duo even made a band that had no name. But they were still making some decent tunes. Every lunch, RubberSoul and Maxwell would play some Pokemon cards. Sometimes after work, they'd spy on a couple of bitches ladies ''walking down the street. But one day, the factory had a fatal accident and it exploded. Killing all his friends including his best friend Maxwell. This shocked RubberSoul, and he was once again unemployed. Chapter II - A Familiar Place Very soon, RubberSoul would find himself lost in a desert. Without any food, water, or money. No matter how far he went, he couldn't reach Civilization. During his journey, RubberSoul fought many catastrophes and diseases such as Malaria, Heat Stroke, Sandstorms, wild animals, and occasionally, rolling stones. "Hmmm? What's that I see?".. said RubberSoul. As he struggled closer and closer, he found an oasis. RubberSoul jumped in excitement, and drank some of the water. But then he realised the water was dirty, and was infested by dirty beatles. Once again, he felt sick. But decided to just keep walking. As he walked, walked, and walked. He thought to himself, "How many weeks has it been?"... As the sun fell down, he noticed a light, above the hill! A Town! Hope! RubberSoul then ran as fast as he could, until he reached the entrance. As he walked through town, people stared at him. Thinking "What happened to him?".. Eventually, RubberSoul collapsed in exhaustion in the middle of the town square. Passerbys looked down on his dirty, sick body. The local sheriffs eventually brought him to see a doctor. RubberSoul woke up the next day, feeling a lot better. As he stood up, he noticed the Doctor's familiar face. He asked the doctor his name. The doctor replies.. "My name is Opis ". RubberSoul sat back down, and decided to ask Doctor Opis some questions. "Where am I?".. Asks RubberSoul. "You're in the Town.... of Salem", replies Opis. RubberSoul then looks out the window as many pedestrians do their morning routine. "Whats a town like this doing in the middle of nowhere?" Asks RubberSoul, as Opis replies "Who knows?". As RubberSoul heads out the door, Opis suggest that RubberSoul find a job. RubberSoul nods, and thanks the doctor once more, before heading out into town. Chapter III - Lolita Limoens As RubberSoul walked around town, he bumped into a woman, named "Nemrac". He asks Nemrac where he could find a job. Nemrac then asks RubberSoul his name. "I'm RubberSoul", replies RubberSoul. (lol) Nemrac, then leads him to an underground basement. Where there, RubberSoul meets a man in a rich suit, a top hat, and a cane. His name was "Nivek". RubberSoul then finds out he has entered a Mafia base. Nivek was the Godfather and Nemrac was a Mafioso. They ran a gang called "Lolita Limoens". RubberSoul was scared, he didn't want anything bad to happen. "So you're looking for a job, eh?"... says Nivek. "Yes sir", replies RubberSoul. As the sun went down, Nivek told RubberSoul that if he wanted to make money and get out of town as fast as he can, he should do what he says. He then told RubberSoul, that if he could sell all the dope and crack in the truck by the end of the week, he would be paid a large sum. Nivek also says that if he refused, he would have Nemrac kill him. And if he ever tried to talk with the authorities, he would have their blackmailer, Riach, shut him up. RubberSoul had no choice but to agree. So the next day, RubberSoul was now a drug dealer for the Lolita Limoens. Selling dope to all kinds of customers such as Essiet, Truk, and Eoz. All of whom are drug addicts. The sun went down and Nemrac came to collect the money RubberSoul earned. But thankfully, Doctor Opis heard the transaction, and decided to take action into helping RubberSoul. Doctor Opis then told the Mayor, "Luis". The next day, the Mayor crushed the Mafia down to the ground, and RubberSoul was now free. But now, the Serial Killers and Werewolves were after him. So RubberSoul decided to use all the large money he earned, to leave the Town of Salem. Chapter IV - Starting Over RubberSoul arrived in the industrious town of "Hollawood". Where all the rich and famous come together and live in riches. There, RubberSoul decided to build a large mansion on a hill far from town. "My new home!" says RubberSoul. RubberSoul then bought a car. A Merceroyce. He drove around and went back home where he looked out the large window in his bedroom, overlooking the night in the city and was happy for a new beginning. The next day, RubberSoul woke up, went downstairs, and had Pizza for breakfast. After that, he went to take a shower and decided to drive to work/school/whatever. After that, he had Pizza for lunch. He then drove back home to take a "special" shower. Then he went to bed. '' Chapter V - Hee Hee! Aww! RubberSoul now had all the riches. But he was still alone. So he decided to head down to the club and grab some bitchez meet new friends. But suddenly, the doorbell rang. RubberSoul went downstairs, thinking who it could be. As RubberSoul slowly opened the door, there stood a young woman, carrying a baby. The young lady introduced herself as "Billie Jean". RubberSoul asks why she's here. Billie Jean tells RubberSoul that he fathered her baby. This made RubberSoul very confused, because everyone knows that he's a virgin he's very pure and that he wasn't a playboy kind of man. RubberSoul then tells Billie Jean that she got the wrong person. But Billie Jean persisted. This caused a trial lawsuit on wether RubberSoul was the real father or not. After a long court battle, the Judge, "Brian 'Jerry Springer' Richards", handed the verdict and announced RubberSoul that he wasn't the father. The DNA results proved negative. And it didn't surprise RubberSoul at all. RubberSoul then decided to head down to KFC. He was really hungry after the long court battle. As RubberSoul stepped into the fast food chain, he met Buckethead. The two shared similar interests in music, movies, games, and many things. RubberSoul then remembered his old deceased friend, Maxwell. Chapter VI - Army Service As RubberSoul and Buckethead went on to continue enjoying some Kentucky Fried Chicken, a General and a few soldiers barged in and surrounded the fast food chain. The General introduced himself as "General Truk". As he stepped in, RubberSoul instantly recognized his face. "You're one of the customers I had when the Lolita Limeons were selling dope!".. General Truk jumped in fright. "T-t-thats not true! You got the wrong person! Now get down and give me 20 push ups!" RubberSoul refused to do so, and that caused 2 other soldiers named "Essiet and Eoz" to take him and Buckethead to the truck. This made RubberSoul very surprised, to find out the army was full of crack addicts. After sending a few other pedestrians to the truck, they were now on their way to the Military Base, and there, they would be in Army service for a minimum of 5 years. As soon as they got there, General Truk gathered everyone up in a crowd, and made a statement. "Listen up ladies! It seems we're at war with an unknown being! We need as much troops as we can if we wanna win! I'm not doing this for my sake! I'm doing this for YOUR sake!". They all went back to their tents. "What does the General mean by, 'an unknown being'?", questions Buckethead. "How should I know? I just wanna go home." replies RubberSoul. The next day, they started their training. Suddenly, the base was under fire from an unknown flying object high above in the sky! It sent missiles and bombs. The base was now into ruins with many of the soldiers getting killed. Sgt. Eoz died in the blast. Meanwhile, RubberSoul and Buckethead were making their way to the Jeep Depot. They got on one of the Jeeps and safely drove away. Buckethead went back to KFC, and RubberSoul went back home. Chapter VII - Deja Vu As RubberSoul went back home, he received a phone call. It was from his brother. His brother tells him that he hasn't seen his wife in nearly a week. And he needs RubberSoul's help. Being the big brother, RubberSoul travels to his brother's house and talks about his missing wife. His brother describes his wife as young and pretty. RubberSoul asks his brother if they had any children. "Yes we do, but he's gone too!", says his brother in distress. RubberSoul then heads out to find his missing wife. After asking everybody for clues and clues, it then led him to finally finding the girl. As soon as he saw her, RubberSoul was shocked to discover it was actually Billie Jean! He then called his brother over. RubberSoul then tells his brother about the trial incident with Billie Jean. His brother then gets to his knees and starts crying. His brother then tells him that the baby isn't even his either. And that Billie Jean has been using her own baby as a way of making victims welcome her into their home. After a long argument, RubberSoul then finds out that Billie Jean was a consort from the Town of Salem, working for a syndicate he thought he had finally forgotten. The Lolita Limoens. Another trial was held. This time, to find the one true father of her baby. Chapter VIII - The Father As far as Billie Jean knew, she had 5 customers during her working period. 1. A crack addict and Army General, currently a hobo - Truk 2. A lesbo who uses bananas as dildos, currently a hobo-ette - Essiet (Yes, women can impregnate other women in this dimension). 3. A mexicool Mayor - Luis 4. A mental patient from a high security asylum - Jeff 5. A mad scientist who is responsible for Lolita Limoens' meth - MediochreGreyDick The Judge named "Keith Jones" made the opening statement, and began the trial. After a long court battle with DNA testing. The Jury's decision was made along with the attornies. 1. It couldn't have been Truk, because he likes wearing a leotard and he's gay. 2. It couldn't have been Essiet because she's a woman (You're retarded if you believed what I said before xP) 3. It couldn't have been Mayor Luis because he only has sex with chairs. 4. It couldn't have been Jeff because he's been long dead. 5. and it couldn't have been Grey because he's Mediochre. Out of all suspects, none of them were proven to be the father. This led the court into an outbreak of frustration. Just who could the father be? Then suddenly, the courtroom door opened, and there stood a man who exclaimed "I am the true father!". The court then conducted DNA testing, and it proved to be positive. He was the true father all along. His name... Was Brian Jones... It turns out Billie Jean was one of the 5 women he impregnated during his concert tour as the Rolling Stones. Keith,Mick,Bill and Charlie were in the courtroom too. Giving their support for their bandmate. RubberSoul was shocked to see all RollingStoned in the courtroom. He was such a big fan that he just had to invite Brian and Keith over for dinner. Thankfully, they agreed, and then they made their way back to the mansion along with RubberSoul's brother. Chapter IX - Nivek's Return After the trial, news came around in the Town Of Salem, that Brian was the true father. This enraged Godfather Nivek,who was secretly inlove with his own consort, Billie Jean. He then broke out of prison along with his other mafia members Nemrac and Riahc. Nivek then plans to kill Brian who has taken his one true love away. Meanwhile, RubberSoul, his brother, Brian, and Keith were having a drink at his mansion. RubberSoul was thrilled to meet his #1 Idols. He was so moved that he shed a tear or 2. As the sun went down, Brian went over to the piano, and played a nice melody. Silence filled the air as Brian played the piano under the moonlight glow, shining down upon the piano. It was so moving that it moved RubberSoul, and YOU. Just admit it ;) Team Soul vs Lolita Limoens - Part 1 - Hajime! All of a sudden, the mansion doors burst open, and there stood Nivek and the Lolita Limoens. ---- SCOREBOARD TEAM SOUL: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards LOLITA LIMOENS: Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac ---- "I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRIAN!" Exclaims Nivek, as he pulls out a gun and fires at Brian. Brian then dodges and jumps down from the stairs. He then dashes at Nivek with his blonde bowl, which made Nivek blast to the wall, leaving a few cracks. Meanwhile, Keith and Nemrac began trading blows while Riahc then went after Brian. Nemrac then blundgeoned Keith to death with a crowbar, slowly killing Keith. BUT THEN! A wild Essiet appeared! She then kicks Nemrac away and pulls out her Banana rifle! Nemrac then runs around the room, avoiding all of Essiet's shots, until eventually, she gets shot in the knee. Nemrac then slowly died of blood loss. ''I used to play Epic Mafia, until I took a banana to the knee. -Nemrac Essiet then ran over to Keith's death body. And gave him some french kissin' CPR. Slowly reviving Keith. He was now alive again, but with a new name: Leebas Leebas and Essiet, then decide to team with RubberSoul. ---- SCOREBOARD TEAM SOUL: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet LOLITA LIMOENS: Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac ---- Team Soul vs Lolita Limoens - Part 2 - Martial Arts Both sides then continue to switch fire, trade blows, and fight fight fight. Nivek then runs over to Brian and gives him an uppercut. However, Brian cleverly avoids it by doing his secret Blonde Bowl Jitsu. Brian then gives Nivek a counterpunch, stunning Nivek. But Nivek pushes Brian away and runs back to cover, with Riahc. Both sides now switch fire with guns. Nivek then throws a grenade at RubberSoul. But RubberSoul picked up the grenade before it explodes and threw it back. But instead of reaching Nivek and Rhaihc, it hit and blew up the ceiling chandelier, causing it to collapse on RubberSoul's brother. His brother was now stuck. Essiet rushes over to Riahc and gives him a fly kick, which misses. Leebas then makes his way through the smoke and tackles Riahc, but Riahc then kicks him away, and shoots Essiet in the head. Instantly killing her. ---- SCOREBOARD TEAM SOUL: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet LOLITA LIMOENS: Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac ---- Team Soul vs Lolita Limoens - Part 3 - Bananas Leebas was shocked to see his Essiet die. He then rushes over back to Riahc and gives him a boxing combo, knocking Riahc down to the ground, but then Nivek dropkicks Leebas away. Meanwhile, RubberSoul attempts to lift the chandelier to help free his brother. But the chandelier was too heavy, so RubberSoul decided to blow it up. But his brother wasn't a fan of the idea. As the chandelier exploded, RubberSoul and his brother ran back to cover, avoiding all of the enemy's shots. Brian then goes hand to hand with Nivek, trading blow by blow until Riahc traps Brian from behind, leaving him open to Nivek's blows. But Leebas decided it was Plan B, and pulled out his Banana sword. (Yes, THAT banana sword). Before feeling it, he then rushes over to Nivek, who quickly avoids his attack. Nivek, too pulles out his Banana sword and the 2 have a Banana sword fight to the death, leaving Brian and Riahc to a fair fight. However, Nivek then pulled out 2 banana swords (wtf?) and stabbed Leebas to death. ---- SCOREBOARD TEAM SOUL: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith/Leebas, Essiet LOLITA LIMOENS: Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac ---- Team Soul vs Lolita Limoens - Part 4 - A New Alliance But then! Missiles came running down from the sky! Causing the whole mansion to collapse into ruins! Everyone then fell on the ground with a mist of smoke surrounding the area. Just then, a helicopter landed. And 2 figures came out. One introduced himself as Ombug, while the other introduced herself as Eamse. They demanded both sides to surrender at once, and become their slaves for eternity. Only then did RubberSoul realise, that the same thing happened during his Army Service. He then slowly made his way to Nivek and Riahc, proposing a truce, and to team up to fight the evil duo. The Lolita Limoens agreed and a new alliance was formed! Just then, a shining beam of light bursted on the battlefield. Causing all dead fighters to be revived. Chapter X - The Final Battle ---- SCOREBOARD THE ROLLING NUGGETS: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet, Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac OMBUG & EAMSE ---- The Final Battle - Part 1 - Optimus Prime The battle raged on as everyone charged at Ombug. But then! Ombug turned into a giant robot! Causing everyone to stand back. Ombug then charges at everyone. Nivek dashes at Ombug with a high flying kick, but then Ombug swats him away like a fly. RubberSoul's brother shoots Ombug with a double barrel, but runs out of ammo and runs to safety. Ombug then grabs Essiet and throws her to Leebas, knocking both unconscious on impact. Brian and Keith double team Ombug as they make their way through the battlefield. Brian charges at Ombug with his blonde bowl and hits him hard on the family jewels. Briefly stunning Ombug for a few seconds. Keith then jumps on Ombug's head and stabs Ombug's robot vision eye. Which caused Ombug's head to spin soooooooooooooo fast that it sent Keith flying to the sky in a ball of fire. Ombug then grabs Brian, but as soon as he does, Essiet regained consciousness and stabs Ombug's robot toe nail, causing Ombug to let go of Brian and screem in agony. As soon as Essiet turns around, she discovers Leebas dead on the ground. He was shot to death with an AK47 by Eamse. This infuriated Essiet as she does some gymnastics flips over to Eamse and kicks her away. But then Ombug kills Essiet with his single laser eye. Melting Essiet in the process. RubberSoul's brother then calls reinforcements from the Town of Salem, and there stood Doctor Opis, Mayor Luis, and a stitched up Eoz. ---- SCOREBOARD THE ROLLING NUGGETS: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet, Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac, Opis, Luis, Eoz OMBUG & EAMSE ---- The Final Battle - Part 2 - Godzilla RubberSoul and his brother, then slowly explained the situation to the reinforcements. Eoz then grabbed her rifle and attached a bayonet. She then charged at Eamse, and the 2 go hand to hand. Doctor Opis slowly makes his way through the battlefield to try and heal the decomposed Leebas and the melted Essiet. But before he could even make it, Ombug grabs him and eats him. As soon as Ombug digested Opis, he then turned into a gigantic robotic dinosaur and let out a big roar. This terrified everyone. Riahc and Nemrac then charged at Ombug, but then Ombug whips them away with his metallic tail. Causing both the ex-mafiosos to die from blunt force trauma. Meanwhile, Brian goes toe-to-toe with Eamse, but before he could, Ombug jumps infront of him, blocking his way. Eamse then tackled Eoz to the ground, as soon as she was about to slit Eoz' thoat, RubberSoul's brother shot her brains out with the newly-loaded double barrel. This made Ombug very angry, so he too melted RubberSoul's brother with his laser vision. RubberSoul broke into tears and charged at Ombug. But Brian pulls RubberSoul back to cover. And told him to calm down. Nivek joins on on the plan and tells Brian and RubberSoul to provide a distraction. ---- SCOREBOARD THE ROLLING NUGGETS: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet, Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac, Opis, Luis, Eoz OMBUG & EAMSE ---- The Final Battle - Part 3 - No More Tricks As Godfather Nivek gathered everyone around, they start trying to think of a plan. But Mayor Luis wouldn't listen to the Godfather, which caused an argument. After several minutes of trying to rebound, Ombug finally steps on both Nivek and Luis, killing them instantly. RubberSoul picks up his dead brother's double barrel and starts firing, to no effect. Ombug then picks up RubberSoul, but before he could, Brian once again did his signature bulldash with his blonde bowl, stunning Ombug and freeing RubberSoul from his metallic grip. All of a sudden, Eoz takes of all her clothes, revealing herself in a tutu. She then starts doing ballet across the battlefield. Puzzling everyone in the battle. As she starts spinning around and around, she summons a whirlwind tornado! Ombug did his best to avoid getting consumed into the tornado, and punches the ground, suppressing everyone for a period of time. Eoz falls back to the ground. Ombug then picks her up and squeezed her in his hand until her head exploded. This meant there was only RubberSoul and Brian Jones left. Brian Jones gives Ombug a triple punch combo and a counter right hook. As he slid under Ombug and stood behind him, he climbed his back, onto his neck. Ombug shook Brian off to the ground. Leaving Brian prone to another attack. Ombug then went on to throw the injured Brian to the swimming pool. RubberSoul then fired a Bazooka at Ombug, but Ombug's reverse karma chameleon bounced the rocket back at RubberSoul, injuring him very badly. ---- SCOREBOARD THE ROLLING NUGGETS: RubberSoul, RubberSoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet, Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac, Opis, Luis, Eoz. OMBUG & EAMSE ---- The Final Battle - Part 4 - The End? As soon as Ombug went on to finish RubberSoul, someone new came into the battlefield. It was Truk in a singlet/leotard! He was doing some gymnastics and decided to stop by. As soon as he went face to face with Ombug, he decided to have a Wrestling match. Ombug then tickled Truk away until he died of exhaustion. But then another new face entered the battlefield! It was Buckethead! RubberSoul was so glad to see Buckethead come to the rescue. But Buckethead had something else to say. As Buckethead pulled off his mask and his bucket, it revealed to be Maxwell! He was alive all this time! Maxwell and Ombug then flew off to the sky and had a Banana swordfight (Not again). They traded blow by blow, came at each other hard, (mhm) until Ombug hits Maxwell in the shoulder, injuring him. But suddenly, a Beam of light shone down from the sky, making Maxwell turn into superman! He then continued to battle Ombug. He grabbed his tail and swung him around, but then Ombug activated his jet wings and flew around avoiding him from getting thrown to the ruins. As Supermax chased after him, another familiar face entered the ruins. It was Dee Dee King! As he strolled along the battlefield performing his hit single "Funky Man", RubberSoul slowly got stronger! But then Supermax fell to the ground, lying dead, as Ombug landed back down. Dee Dee King suddenly disappeared, but the song Funky Man echoed around the room, causing Ombug to turn into his normal human self. Then the 2 went face to face as they put on their fighting stance. They look at each other eye to eye. Thinking how long it's been since the battle started... How many days have passed... How many lives have been lost... How many blood has been shed... It would all soon come to an end... As they dashed at each other in a blaze of fury................. Keith Richards comes back from the sky from earlier in a ball of fire and crashes down on both Ombug and RubberSoul, killing everyone in the impact explosion which practically destroyed a portion of the earth. ---- SCOREBOARD THE ROLLING NUGGETS: RubberSoul, Rubbersoul's brother, Brian Jones, Keith Richards, Leebas, Essiet, Nivek, Riahc, Nemrac, Opis, Luis, Eoz, Truk, Buckethead/Maxwell. OMBUG & EAMSE ---- Chapter XI - A New Beginning As the dead bodies scattered all over the battlefield.. to the ruins that surrounded the area... to the stench of blood sweat and tears misted all around the hill. The place where RubberSoul once called home, was now into ruins. 10 years went by. A man arrived in the scene on his own. Thinking, "What could have possible happened here?".... as he felt the ruins, he soon began having visions of the battle. The man felt sad, and thought to himself, maybe I should give these poor souls another chance. The man then used all his powers on the casualties of the battlefield. As the man used every single blood in his body, he successfully took everyone back in time. Where everything was normal... Before the battle... Before the lawsuits... Before the mafia... Before the factory explosion... Before... everything... By then, everyone was now reborn with new names, with new journeys... With RubberSoul's new name being... RollingStoned... THE END Reviews How did you like the story? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star